emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3849/3850 (21st September 2004)
Plot It's the morning of the wedding and Diane sits down with Victoria. Diane decides that before she marries Jack she must tell her future stepdaughter the truth about her cancer. Diane softens the blow by first telling Victoria all about Rodney being Paul’s father. Pleased that Diane has entrusted her with such a secret, Victoria bravely accepts what Diane has to tell her about her cancer. After telling Victoria, Diane takes Bob and Marlon to task for moping about because of her cancer and tells them to get in the wedding mood. Elsewhere, Steph presents Alan with his chequebook and tells him that she needs him to sign some blank cheques for bills that need paying. Later, Steph returns from the bank and stuffs a huge pile of cash into an envelope. Marlon pays Alan a visit and finds him full of self-pity. Marlon succeeds in cheering him but his visit is brought to an abrupt end when Steph returns and tells Marlon that Alan will not be coming to the wedding with him. She tells Marlon that a trip out would set back Alan's recovery and she would be left to pick up the pieces. As Diane prepares for the wedding she gets a visit from Rodney, who is concerned that Val will make a scene at the church. Rodney asks Diane why she had to tell Val that he still loves her. Diane puts Rodney straight, telling him it was not because she still has feelings for him it was because she didn’t want her sister making a fool of herself over him just like she did. Meanwhile, Andy is tormented as he watches his father's wedding from a far, knowing his presence would be unwelcome. As Diane leaves The Woolpack for the church, she takes a moment to collect her thoughts outside the pub and as she does so Val appears and the two sisters face each other across the street. Val tells Diane that she's done some thinking and she knows that Diane isn’t interested in Rodney. Diane asks her sister to give her away. Val quickly gets changed and putting everything that has happened aside, Val agrees and they head off to the church. There are raised eyebrows when Diane enters the church on Val's arm. As the ceremony commences, Jack and Diane are deeply emotional as they exchange their vows. The congregation are a little confused. Diane breaks down when she gets to the bit in the marriage vows about ‘until death us do part’. Realising that she owes her guests an explanation, Diane attempts to explain why she is upset. She is unable to find the words and Victoria joins her and tells everyone that Diane "has a little bit of cancer in her bum" but Victoria assures everyone Diane will be okay. Meanwhile, overcome by his unrequited love for Diane, Rodney storms out of the church. Val gets up and follows him to the Antiques Barn, demanding to know what Diane's got that she hasn’t. Devastated that she means nothing to Rodney, Val threats to reveal something that will turn his world upside down. After the ceremony, Nicola and Paul go to locate their respective warring parents. Meanwhie, Andy is grateful for Debbie’s support and he holds her close after she walks out of the wedding, much to Charity's embarrassment, complaining of period pains, an obvious lie. As the guests make their way from the church, Val and Rodney's argument spills on to the street where they meet up with the wedding party who are having their photos taken. Val shocks Rodney by blurting out that Paul is his son in front of the whole village. Paul is horrified to hear his mother's words and smacks Rodney in the mouth. Paul soldiers on for the sake of his Aunt Diane and livens up the wedding reception by taking to the stage in drag to perform as his alter ego, Thelma Louise! At the wedding reception, Ashley receives a call to say that Bernice has had a baby girl. Diane leaves her own reception with Jack and Victoria to preapre to go and see her new granddaughter. While the villagers enjoy themselves. Rodney sits alone in tears and Val lies in a drunken stupor. Cast Regular cast *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, staff corridor, public bar and beer garden *Butlers Farm - Debbie's room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, living room and dining room *Cricket Pavilion *The Grange B&B - Alan's room and guest lounge *Café Hope - Café *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Main Street *Church Lane car park *Church Lane *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,722,000 viewers (13th place). Memorable dialogue Victoria Sugden: "Diane's got cancer." Diane Blackstock: "Thanks, love. I should've told you two sooner." Ashley Thomas: "Don't worry about that. Doesn't matter." Robert Sugden: "You OK?" (Diane nods) Victoria Sugden: "She's got a little bit of cancer. And it's in her bum." (Diane laughs) Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes